Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine (simply known as Victor Quartermaine) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 11th full-length animated feature film Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. He is Wallace's arch-nemesis and Philip's owner. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Ralph Fiennes, who also played Amon Goeth, Rameses in DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt, Raiden the Moon King in Kubo and the Two Strings, Francis Dolarhyde in Red Dragon, Hades in Clash of the Titans, and Lord Voldemort in the Harry Potter franchise. In the film's video game adaptation, he was voiced by Kayvan Novak. Description Appearance Victor Quartermaine is a slender man who is always seen wearing a tan trench coat and black boots. He also wears a black toupee to cover up his baldness, which is often an occurring gag in the movie, although this only happened about four times. Throughout the film, Victor's cravat (British scarf) changes serveral times, but no other clothing item he wears does this. Personality Victor Quartermaine is a sarcastic, argumentative, arrogant, greedy and pompous hunter who does not care about hunting laws or animals. He loves hunting, guns, money, and shooting rabbits or mammals. Victor is also very provocative and orgiastic towards Lady Tottington, as he tries to marry her for her money. One of his most opprobrious plans is when he theoretically tries to kill the Were-Rabbit/Wallace. He also has a fondness for his destructive weapons (such as a rifle or gold bullets). Biography Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Victor Quartermaine appears as an ignorant, cocky and pompous hunter who does not care about hunting laws or animals (with the obvious exception being his own hunting dog named Philip). He is Wallace's arch-rival trying to win Lady Tottington's affection, as well as the job of disposing the rabbits that plague her land. He also gets indignant when he does not get elected to complete the task that Lady Tottington announces, or when she brusques, during a session and offers Wallace to attend to it. The session quickly becomes a whammy for Victor and he immediatly leaves in a sulking manner. He cares nothing for Lady Tottington at all, as all he wants is her money. So when the Were-Rabbit begins terrorizing the city's gardens, Victor offers to hunt and kill it with gold bullets. When he later finds out that the were-rabbit is in fact, Wallace, he takes it as a helpful opportunity to get rid of his rival, and still tries to kill him. Even after Lady Tottington discovers his true plans, Victor in ornery, still tries to kill Wallace. Eventually, Victor was chased away by a mob when Gromit put a huge rabbit costume on him, and the mob chases him away, thinking he is the Were-Rabbit and giving the hunter a taste of his own medicine. Victor Quartermaine's true fate remains a mystery. However, in a deleted scene, it is rumored that he was run out of town. Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (video game) Victor Quartemaine and his dog Philip, also appeared as villains. In the game, they stole the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic valves, so that Hutch and the Were-Rabbit cannot return to normal. Also, Victor plans to use the valves, so that normal creatures will transform into were-creatures. Trivia * Instead of being Lady Tottington's suitor as in the final movie, Victor was originally written in the initial script as her son and was named Tristrum. * Victor is the first Wallace & Gromit villain in the films to speak. ** He is also the first Wallace & Gromit villain to be human, as the others were either animals (Feathers McGraw for example) or, in Preston's case, robots. He will be followed by Piella Bakewell. ** Victor is also the second Wallace & Gromit villain who uses a firearm, next to Feathers McGraw. * It is unknown how Victor Quartermaine acquired a rifle in the first place, since England has many gun control laws and even though being a hunter is considered as a profession. * He is his voice actor's (Ralph Fiennes) second animated villainous role after Rameses (another Dreamworks villain) and before the Moon King. * The only Wallace & Gromit villains to be human are him, Piella Bakewell, and Monty Muzzle. * His surname could be derived from Allan Quatermain, the protagonist of the 1885 novel King Solomon's Mines by the late H. Rider Haggard. Category:Characters Category:Wallace & Gromit characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Villains Category:Hunters Category:Liars Category:Greedy characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Aardman Animations characters Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Antagonist